It's Love
by mirminie
Summary: "Apakah salah jika aku lebih memilih untuk mencintaimu dalam diam?" - Kim Seokjin / NamJin with GS!Seokjin
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S LOVE**

 **Cast**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight:**

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

 **Rate:** T **  
**

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** GS for Seokjin and Taehyung, Typo(s), OOC. **DLDR.**

.

.

.

.

 **It's Love (Chapter 1)**

Pagi itu, Seoul National University tampak jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Tidak mengherankan, karena hari ini universitas tersebut kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari semua jurusan. Para mahasiswa sibuk mencari nama mereka di papan pengumuman untuk melihat di ruangan mana mereka harus masuk. Dari semua mahasiswa tersebut, tampak satu mahasiswi yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Ruangan C21 di gedung ini di sebelah mana ya? Apa aku harus jalan ke kanan atau ke kiri?" mahasiswi tersebut hanya berdiri sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kanan gedung, sambil tetap berusaha mencari dimana ruangan C21 berada.

"Hai, kau sedang mencari ruangan berapa?" tanya seorang gadis yang juga mahasiswi baru sambil menepuk punggung mahasiswi yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari ruang C21. Apa kau tahu dimana letaknya?"

"Aku juga di ruangan itu. Aku tahu letaknya dimana, kita bisa kesana bersama-sama. Perkenalkan namaku Taehyung dari jurusan musik" kata gadis yang bernama Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis di depannya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali Taehyung _-sshi_. Perkenalkan namaku Seokjin dan aku dari jurusan musik juga. Senang bertemu denganmu." Seokjin membalas uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal. Ayo kita berteman Seokjin!"

"Tentu saja, rasanya menyenangkan sekali di hari pertama aku berkuliah aku sudah bisa mendapatkan teman. Itu di depan ruangan C21 kan?" kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk ruangan di sebelah kanan.

"Ah benar, ayo kita kesana sebelum kakak senior memarahi kita."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan. Untuk lebih mengenal tentang kampus yang akan menjadi tempat belajar mereka selama 4 tahun, senior yang menjadi panitia di ruangan itu membagi beberapa mahasiswa ke dalam kelompok kecil.

"Kelompok terakhir adalah kelompok 10 terdiri dari Chanyeol, Minwoo, Jongin, Jonghyun, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Hyelin, Seokjin, dan Miyoung. Segera berkumpul dengan masing-masing anggota dan kerjakan apa yang saya perintahkan." perintah Taeyeong yang merupakan seorang senior yang bertugas di ruangan itu.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadinya tidak ramai menjadi sangat gaduh. Mereka semua sibuk mencari dimana kelompoknya. Tidak terkecuali Taehyung dan Seokjin yang menjadi teman satu kelompok.

"Kalian kelompok 10 kan?" tanya Seokjin

"Iya benar, silahkan duduk. Nah, karena kelompok ini sudah lengkap, bagaimana jika kita saling memperkenalkan diri. Ah, perkenalkan aku Chanyeol dari jurusan arsitektur. Ayo yang lain silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, anggota yang lain pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, aku Hoseok dari jurusan desain interior. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Aku teman Hoseok, perkenalkan aku Namjoon dan aku satu jurusan dengannya."

"Nah ayo dua wanita terakhir, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Hoseok

"Aku Taehyung, dari jurusan musik. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Dan aku Seokjin, aku dari jurusan musik juga."

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, mereka kemudian membahas tugas yang diberikan. Sampai akhirnya, tugas tersebut harus segera dikumpulkan kepada senior. Dan tanpa terasa waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat dan tibalah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Sampai disini saja sesi perkenalan universitas ini. Semoga kalian semua bisa belajar dengan baik di universitas ini. Kalian sudah boleh pulang dan selamat siang." kata Taeyeong yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita bertukar _ID_ _Kakao_. Walaupun kita baru kenal sehari, rasanya aku sudah mengenal kalian bertahun-tahun." kata Hoseok

"Jangan berlebihan Hoseok- _ah_!" tegur Namjoon

"Haha benar kata Hoseok, sayang sekali jika hubungan kita semua berhenti sampai disini saja." Kata Seokjin

Setelah mereka selesai bertukar _ID Kakao_ , mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan tidak disangka, ternyata Taehyung dan Seokjin tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama sehingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Taehyung dan Seokjin semakin hari semakin dekat, dan hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi sebuah persahabatan. Mereka pun sudah mengerti tentang kebiasaan dan hal-hal pribadi satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, mereka belum pernah membahas tentang pria yang mereka sukai.

"Taehyung- _ah_." panggil Seokjin yang sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur Taehyung

"Hmm.."

"Ada seseorang yang ku sukai." perkataan Seokjin sontak membuat Taehyung terdiam dan menaruh _handphone_ yang sedang dimainkannya.

" _Jinjja? Nuguya?_ Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku!"

"Syaratnya kau tidak boleh tertawa."

"Iya iya."

"Janji?" tanya Seokjin sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Iya janji." Taehyung pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

"Namjoon dari jurusan desain interior? Teman kelompok kita beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Iya, yang itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai dia? Apakah kalian sering bertemu? Atau kalian sering mengirim pesan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku menyukai dia, menyukai sosoknya, menyukai wajah dan tubuhnya. Semua itu datang tiba-tiba Taehyung- _ah_."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengirim pesan kepadanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya keberanian sama sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Ini hanya sebatas suka saja, aku belum mencintainya."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa dekat dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah melihat semua sosial media yang dimilikinya?"

"Sudah, tapi aku hanya bisa menemukan _twitter_ nya saja."

"Kau mengikutinya di _twitter_?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melihatnya saja."

"Jangan bilang kau memilih menjadi penggemar diam-diam?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga belum mencintainya Taehyung- _ah_. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh."

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Taehyung memang yang terbaik." kata Seokjin sambil memeluk Taehyung. Dan malam ini pun mereka habiskan untuk membicarakan tentang laki-laki yang saling mereka sukai.

Sudah terhitung 6 bulan semenjak Seokjin menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Namjoon. Sampai selama ini, dia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya menyukai Namjoon bukan mencintainya. Selama itu pula, Seokjin berusaha mencari tahu tentang Namjoon. Meskipun hanya bermodalkan melihat sosial media Namjoon, Seokjin begitu banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya.

Pada akhirnya juga, Seokjin berani untuk mengikuti _twitter_ Namjoon. Berkali-kali juga, Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon di kampus. Meskipun Seokjin tahu Namjoon tidak mengingatnya karena mereka hanya bertemu sekali saat pertemuan beberapa bulan lalu dan mereka tidak pernah berkirim pesan, tetapi tatapan dan tingkah Namjoon yang ditunjukannya seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Namjoon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Seokjin. Pernah suatu ketika, Seokjin sangat merindukan Namjoon hingga dia menuliskan suatu kata " _I'm officially missing you_ " di _twitter_ miliknya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Namjoon yang juga mengikuti _twitter_ Seokjin, me- _retweet_ apa yang dituliskan Seokjin kepadanya. Seokjin yang mengetahui hal ini pun sangat senang sekali, sampai tanpa dia sadari, dia langsung berlari ke apartemen Taehyung.

Suatu kesenangan pun pasti tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Sampai suatu hari, hal yang tidak diinginkan Seokjin terjadi. Dia mendapati hal yang membuat hatinya patah. Saat itu, Seokjin tengah menunggu Taehyung di _café_ dekat kampusnya. Saat menunggu, dia tampak memainkan _handphone_ -nya dan melakukan ritual yang biasa dia lakukan yaitu membuka sosial media milik Namjoon. Kali ini, Namjoon sudah memiliki sosial media lainnya yaitu _instagram_ dan kali ini juga Seokjin tidak berani untuk mengikuti _instagram_ miliki Namjoon.

Ketika membuka _instagram_ milik Namjoon, Seokjin melihat _post instagram_ terbaru milik Namjoon. Di _post_ terbaru itu, tampak sepasang tangan berpegangan. Seokjin yang penasaran mencoba melihat _caption_ pada _post_ tersebut, dan tertulis " _Finally, I can hold your hand. I love u sweety pie_." Seokjin yang melihat itu sontak terdiam dan menjatuhkan _handphone_ nya. Dia hanya menatap nanar _handphone_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan Taehyung yang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"Seokjin, ada apa?" kata Taehyung yang kebingungan melihat sahabatnya terdiam. Dia menepuk berulang kali pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , semua sudah berakhir."

"Ada apa Seokjin? Apa yang berakhir?"

"Aku dan Namjoon."

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung yang tampak kebingungan tanpa sengaja melihat _handphone_ Seokjin dan melihat _post instagram_ Namjoon. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Taehyung segera memeluk Seokjin yang langsung menangis saat Taehyung memeluknya.

"Aku terlambat Taehyung, aku terlambat. Kenapa aku tidak punya keberanian? Kenapa aku harus melakukan semuanya diam-diam. Selama ini, kukira Namjoon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kau tahu Taehyung bagaimana Namjoon yang langsung menoleh kebelakang saat aku duduk di belakangnya. Saat Namjoon yang seperti menghampiriku ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Ketika tatapannya yang seolah-seolah berkata bahwa dia juga menyukaiku. Aku terlalu bodoh Taehyung- _ah_ , sangat bodoh. Kenapa bisa aku menganggap jika dia menyukaiku bahkan mungkin dia saat ini tidak tahu siapa aku." tangis Seokjin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku pikir kau sudah mulai mencintainya sekarang."

"Hatiku sakit Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik lagi dibandingkan dia. Kau cantik Seokjin, jangan menangisi seorang pria seperti ini. Kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik. Mengerti?" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambut Seokjin.

"Maaf kau harus melihatku menangis seperti ini Taehyung. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Seokjin menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Menonton film horror malam ini?"

"Baiklah."

Sejak saat itu, Seokjin mulai melupakan Namjoon. Tetapi rasa cinta yang dimilikinya terhadap Namjoon tidak semudah itu dihapuskan. Karena, hingga saat ini, Seokjin masih mencintainya meskipun Namjoon telah memiliki kekasih. Sampai pada akhirnya, hubungan Namjoon dengan kekasihnya putus. Seokjin yang mendengar hal ini sangatlah senang, dia semakin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Namjoon dengan cara Seokjin sendiri. Seokjin mulai menulis surat untuk Namjoon dan memberikannya kepada Namjoon melalui Hoseok.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , maukah kau menolongku?" tanya Seokjin kepada Hoseok. Seokjin lumayan dekat dengan Hoseok, dan hari ini Seokjin mengajaknya bertemu di restoran ayam terkenal dekat apartemen Seokjin.

"Selama aku bisa, kenapa tidak." kata Hoseok yang sedang asyik menggigiti ayam miliknya

"Aku menyukai Namjoon." kata Seokjin. Hoseok yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan Hoseok, kau berlebihan sekali. Ini minummu." Seokjin menyodorkan minuman kepada Hoseok yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau menyukai Namjoon? Temanku?"

"Iya Jung Hoseok. Kim Namjoon, temanmu. Ada yang salah?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mendatanginya atau mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan mungkin dia lupa denganmu."

"Cinta tidak butuh alasan Hoseok- _ah_. Lain kali aku ceritakan, jadi aku mau minta tolong. Maukah kau mengantarkan surat yang aku tulis kepada Namjoon. Tapi ingat, harus diam-diam."

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja langsung kepadanya."

"Tidak Hoseok- _ah_ , aku lebih menikmati yang seperti ini. Mencintainya dalam diam."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Seokjin."

"Diam kau Hoseok! Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"Jika aku mau, kau akan memberiku apa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau kenalkan aku kepada wanita cantik. Bagaimana?"

"Dasar kau ini. Baiklah baiklah, tapi tolong jangan sampai ketahuan ya."

"Siap, jadi kau sudah menyiapkan suratnya?" tanya Hoseok. Seokjin langsung mengambil surat yang disimpan di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Hoseok.

"Aku percaya kepadamu Hoseok- _ah_."

"Tenang saja, semuanya aman bersama Jung Hoseok."

"Terima kasih Hoseok - _ah_. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Setelah itu, Seokjin semakin rajin menulis surat untuk Namjoon. Bahkan, sempat beberapa kali dia menyisipkan hadiah-hadiah kecil di dalam surat tersebut. Dia begitu senang ketika membayangkan Namjoon akan membaca suratnya.

"Seokjin, kau tetap disini atau ikut di dalam?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka berada di perpustakaan

"Kau duluan Taehyung- _ah_ , biarkan aku membereskan barang-barangku." kata Seokjin sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja. Taehyung yang mendengar itu pun langsung berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan. Sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, Seokjin melihat suasana perpustakaan dari jendela dan dia melihat ada Namjoon disana. Kontak mata antara mereka pun terjadi. Seokjin melihat jika Namjoon seperti akan menghampirinya. Seokjin terkejut dan buru-buru membawa barangnya untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Dia benar-benar melihat Namjoon berjalan ke arahnya, Seokjin pun menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi terus Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung menghentikan langkah Seokjin.

"Sampai kapan Seokjin? Dan sampai seberapa jauh kau mengetahui tentangku?"

"A…apa…maksudmu?" Seokjin sangatlah terkejut. Dia terdiam dan berdiri membelakangi Namjoon. Tampak tangannya yang memegang buku bergetar.

"Apa aku kurang jelas? Sampai kapan kau berusaha mencintaiku diam-diam?" Namjoon sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu pun terdiam, dia berusaha menahan air mata yang jatuh. Usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Namjoon mengetahuinya.

"Temui aku di Kona Beans malam ini jam 7! Dan tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Aku tahu semuanya" Namjoon langsung meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam. Sepeninggal Namjoon, Seokjin tetap terdiam dan air mata yang ditahannya pun jatuh juga. Buku-buku yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh tidak sanggup lagi dia bawa.

"Semuanya sia-sia, semuanya hancur. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang pecundang. Semuanya sudah hancur. Apa yang aku rahasiakan selama ini terbongkar."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hello semuaaaaa, saya author baru disini dan ini adalah FF pertama yang saya post di FFN. Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah tahu FF ini. Saya sudah pernah post di _Wordpress_ atau di _Wattpad_ , tapi dengan cast yang berbeda. Saya cinta sama NamJin dan jadilah FF nggak jelas ini hahahaha.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa review. Sekali lagi, terima kasiiiiih.


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S LOVE**

 **Cast**

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight:**

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** GS for Seokjin and Taehyung, Typo(s), OOC. **DLDR.**

.

.

.

.

 **It's Love (Chapter 2)**

 _Aku harus bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Tuhan, aku tidak tahu semuanya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya dia membenciku, aku tidak siap untuk semua ini. Tuhan tolong aku._

Seokjin tampak gelisah setelah insiden tadi siang di perpustakaan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00, dan Seokjin tampak enggan untuk bersiap-siap pergi menemui Namjoon pukul 19.00. Dia sangat takut menghadapi segalanya. Bahkan saat ini, Taehyung tidak kunjung kembali ke apartemen. Setelah insiden di perpustakaan, Seokjin langsung meninggalkan Taehyung dan beralasan jika dia kurang enak badan.

Ting-tong. Suara bel apartemen Seokjin memecahkan lamunannya, sontak Seokjin melihat _intercom_ yang ada di ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah melihat bahwa yang datang adalah Taehyung dan Hoseok, Seokjin langsung membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Kau mengganti _password_ pintunya?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Sementara itu, Hoseok langsung merebahkan dirinya pada sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan untuk apa kau kesini Hoseok? Kau mau menertawakanku? Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak percaya padamu" Seokjin menatap tajam kepada Hoseok.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kesini karena Taehyung memintaku, katanya kau sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Hoseok. Tolong segera keluar dari apartemenku!"

"Hei hei, ada apa ini? Tenanglah Seokjin, aku yang meminta Hoseok datang kesini. Dan apa maksudmu dia akan menertawakanmu?" Taehyung bergegas menuju ruang tamu setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Seokjin.

"Dia tahu Taehyung. Namjoon tahu semuanya. Dan ini karena siapa? Karena kau Jung Hoseok sialan! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" bentak Seokjin.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah memberi tahu kepada Namjoon. Aku selalu menaruh surat-surat yang kau berikan secara diam-diam. Potong lidahku jika aku berbohong Seokjin. Dan jika pengusiran ini adalah ucapan terima kasihmu akan aku terima. Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Hoseok segera berdiri dan mengambil tas serta jaket yang dia letakkan tidak jauh dari sofa. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu berusaha untuk mencegah kepergian Hoseok, dia tahu saat ini Seokjin sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Jika kau berani meninggalkan ruangan ini, akan aku bakar kepalamu Jung Hoseok. Seokjin tolong jelaskan ini semua, apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu tadi?"

Setelah pertanyaan yang diajukan Taehyung, semua orang langsung terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar isakan tangis Seokjin. Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendekatinya, dan Seokjin menceritakan tentang insiden di perpustakaan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Taehyung- _ah_ , aku tidak berani menemuinya. Aku takut." Seokjin masih menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya temui dia, kau harus meminta penjelasan bagaimana dia mengetahui semua ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Namjoon. Meskipun aku dan dia berteman baik, tapi kau sudah menitipkan rahasia padaku." kata Hoseok.

"Ada benarnya yang dikatakan oleh Hoseok, bukankah akan bagus jika dia mengetahui semuanya? Hatimu akan tenang Seokjin. Jangan menangis lagi, ayo segera ganti bajumu. Kita akan mengantarmu." Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Seokjin.

"Apa kalian yakin semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Seokjin yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku Hoseok, maafkan aku."

"Tenang saja, sudah sana ganti bajumu dan dandan yang cantik. Jangan sampai Namjoon tahu kau habis menangis. Lihatlah wajahmu, tidak ada bedanya dengan babi." sontak mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah Seokjin selesai bersiap-siap, mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju Kona Beans seperti yang diminta oleh Namjoon. Sesampainya di sana, Seokjin tidak segera turun dari mobil. Dia hanya melihat _café_ tersebut dari jendela mobil sambil menggigit jari.

"Sampai kapan kau diam disini tuan putri?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku takut."

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Seokjin berbunyi dan terlihat notifikasi pesan _Kakao_ masuk di dalamnya.

 _Namjoon Kim_

 _Kau dimana?_ _Cepatlah_

Seokjin tidak berani membuka pesan itu, dia hanya menatap wajah kedua temannya yang kebingungan.

"Dia mengirim pesan kepadaku."

"Siapa? Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seokjin.

"Segera selesaikan urusanmu Seokjin. Kau tidak mau kan cintamu ke Namjoon hanya dibalaskan dengan rasa ketakutan seperti ini. Anggaplah ini pertemuan terakhirmu dengannya. Kita akan menunggumu disini" kata Taehyung.

 _Semua hal yang sudah ku mulai dengan baik harus aku selesaikan dengan baik juga. Tidak apa jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menjadi milikku, namun setidaknya kau tahu jika ada seseorang yang pernah mencintaimu dengan tulus._

Seokjin menghela nafas dan kembali melihat wajah kedua temannya. Setelah itu, dia berpamitan kepada mereka dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _café_. Di dalam _café,_ dia sudah melihat Namjoon duduk di dekat jendela dan membelakangi dirinya. Namjoon yang malam itu mengenakan kaos hitam yang ditutupi dengan kemeja _flannel_ berwarna merah dan hitam dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam tampak sangat tampan. Seokjin pun segera menghampiri Namjoon

"Maaf jika kau sudah lama menunggu. Apa aku boleh duduk?" ucapan Seokjin membuat Namjoon yang awalnya memandangi jalan raya dari jendela langsung menoleh kepada Seokjin.

"Silahkan. Aku sudah memesan minuman untukmu, aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukai _caramel macchiato_ atau tidak. Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa…"

"Aku menyukainya." potong Seokjin.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Aku.." / "Aku.." mereka berdua saling mengucapkan kata yang sama bersamaan.

"Kau saja dulu." kata Namjoon.

"Tidak, kau saja."

" _Ladies first_ , itu prinsipku."

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu ini tidak nyaman bagimu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Bagiku mencintaimu dalam diam adalah sesuatu yang indah."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung membuat Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon.

"Apa kau menikmati mencintai orang dalam diam yang bahkan itu akan menyiksamu?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau bisa menerimanya jika seseorang yang kau cintai itu malah bersama dengan orang lain dan kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan cintamu kepada orang itu. Apa kau bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai memberikan sepenuh hatinya kepada orang lain dan padahal jika kau mengungkapkannya, cinta dari orang itu akan sepenuhnya diberikan kepadamu?"

"Bagiku, mencintai bukanlah memiliki seseorang itu sepenuhnya. Jika dia memang bahagia dengan orang lain, apa alasanku untuk menghalanginya. Yang harus kau tahu, cinta tidak butuh alasan."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak kita pertama bertemu, saat kita berada di dalam satu kelompok yang sama." Keheningan pun kembali terjadi, mereka berdua kembali ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jika memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi." Seokjin beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki, tetapi sebelum dia meninggalkan meja itu. Namjoon memegang tangan Seokjin dengan maksud menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi."

"Ah aku lupa, berapa harga _caramel macchiato_ itu? Aku akan menggantinya."

"Duduklah kembali." pinta Namjoon. Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Dia tampak mengerjapkan matanya seolah-olah dia salah mendengar apa yang diminta Namjoon.

"Kumohon, duduklah kembali." Seokjin pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Namjoon memang memintanya untuk duduk. Dia pun kembali duduk dan menatap Namjoon.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Suatu hari aku memergokimu bertemu dengan Hoseok, kau memberikan amplop berwarna biru kepada Hoseok. Aku ingin menghampiri kalian, tetapi aku lihat kalian sedang serius berbicara. Setelah itu, saat Hoseok bermain di apartemenku tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya menaruh amplop di dalam tasku. Amplop yang sama seperti yang kau berikan kepada Hoseok. Dan, semenjak itu aku berusaha mengikuti Hoseok saat dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dugaanku tepat, selama ini surat-surat yang ada dalam tasku itu memang darimu." Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Namjoon.

"Jika boleh aku jujur, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanku terhadapmu." ucapan dari Namjoon seakan-akan seperti palu besar yang menghantam Seokjin. Tanpa Seokjin sadari, air mata keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"Jika aku menerimamu, itu hanya menyakitimu saja. Hubungan kita hanya akan penuh dengan kebohongan."

"Aku mengerti, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kan?" Seokjin berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus menerus keluar.

 _Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku senang karena semua hal yang aku sembunyikan sudah aku bisa ungkapkan kepada kau, Kim Namjoon_.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis karena ku. Jika kau mau, yakinkan aku. Yakinkan aku untuk membalas cintamu. Mari kita mulai semua ini dari hubungan teman. Jangan takut untuk dekati aku, bantulah aku untuk bisa membalas cintamu."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Seokjin kebingungan.

"Kita bisa mulai dengan pendekatan satu sama lain selama satu bulan ini, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu jika aku juga tidak mencintaimu tuan puteri. Bantulah aku, untuk bisa membalas perasaanmu. Bantulah aku untuk mengenali dirimu lebih dalam seperti kau mengenaliku. Apa kau bersedia?"

Seokjin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, sementara Namjoon hanya bisa menatap dalam mata Seokjin sambil menunggu jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Hanya satu bulan saja? Baiklah, aku bersedia." jawaban Seokjin membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis hanya karena aku ataupun laki-laki lain. Kau jelek jika menangis, aku tadi ingin memujimu jika kau sangat cantik malam ini." Namjoon menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Seokjin dan itu membuat pipi Seokjin memerah. Seokjin sendiri malam itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan _make-up_ natural, rambut berwarna _ash-grey_ yang dikeriting dan dibiarkan terurai, lalu _mini dress_ berwarna biru yang menutupi tubuhnya dan _sneakers_ berwarna putih.

"Apakah ini akan membebanimu? Maksudku dengan melakukan pendekatan ini, apakah akan membebanimu? Aku takut jika ini akan menghalangimu dekat dengan gadis lain."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berusaha membalas cinta yang tulus darimu."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak berusaha menjauhiku. Terima kasih banyak." Namjoon tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Seokjin.

"Jadi, ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang diriku."

"Tidak, aku malu. Aku juga tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirimu. Aku hanya tahu kau pemain basket, kau pernah cedera ketika bermain basket, kau suka memasak, kau adalah anak bungsu, kau ceroboh, kau menyukai musik _hip-hop_ dan kau seorang yang humoris."

" _Wow,_ aku tidak menyangka kau mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita saling membicarakan tentang diri kita?"

" _It sounds good_."

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pembicaraan masing-masing, sesekali mereka tampak tertawa seakan-akan mereka lupa hal-hal yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam pembicaraan mereka, mereka mengobrol layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hei, apakah mereka masih lama? Aku lapar sekali." kata Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia sendiri dan Hoseok masih setia menunggu Seokjin di dalam mobil.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar untuk melihat mereka. Kau tunggu disini." Hoseok keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke sekitar _café_ tersebut, dia memutuskan untuk melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin dari luar. Setelah menemukan mereka, Hoseok pun kembali ke dalam mobil.

" _You know what_? Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

" _Glad to hear that_ , semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik."

"Ayo, akan aku traktir makan di restoran lezat di sekitar sini. Hitung-hitung ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku membatalkan kencan kita seminggu lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seokjin? Kita bisa menundanya nanti."

"Namjoon akan mengantarnya pulang, percayalah padaku _baby_ Taehyung."

"Baiklah, kau memang yang terbaik Hoseok- _ie_ _oppa_. Cepatlah, aku sudah sangat lapar." Hoseok pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan _café_ tersebut.

Sepertinya yang belum Seokjin ketahui adalah Hoseok dan Taehyung telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan ini. Mereka sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini karena dulu ketika mereka dijodohkan oleh Seokjin dan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka sama-sama menolak karena sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka akan berpacaran. Tapi, cinta tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan datang bukan?

Tanpa terasa, malam semakin larut. Namjoon yang tidak ingin Seokjin pulang terlalu larut pun memutuskan mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

"Pulang denganku saja. Aku akan mengantarmu." tawar Namjoon

"Ah tidak, aku kesini dengan temanku tadi. Sepertinya mereka sedang pergi, aku akan meneleponnya." Seokjin mencoba menelepon Taehyung dan Hoseok, namun mereka berdua kompak tidak mengangkat telepon dari Seokjin.

"Temanku tidak mengangkat teleponnya, aku akan naik taksi saja. Kau pulanglah. Terima kasih atas traktirannya."

"Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang membiarkan perempuan cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian. Ayo aku antar. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada penolakan Seokjin." Namjoon refleks memegang tangan Seokjin dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke tempat parkir. Seokjin berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena tindakan Namjoon. Namun belum lama mereka berjalan, Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya. Namjoon melepaskan kemeja _flannel_ yang dia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kedinginan, ayo kita berjalan lagi." Namjoon pun kembali menggandeng tangan Seokjin.

Ketika di mobil pun, mereka masih mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Hingga tidak terasa, mereka sudah berada di apartemen Seokjin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Namjoon. Oh ya, ini kemejamu. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Seokjin tidak segera keluar dari mobil. Dia masih terdiam disitu dan membuat Namjoon heran.

"Apa ada yang salah Seokjin?"

"Umm.. Itu… Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Bolehkah aku mengirimimu pesan setelah ini? Maksudku kita mengobrol lewat _Kakao_?"

"Hei, kita bukan orang asing kan? Tentu saja boleh."

"Dan bolehkah aku sering menemuimu di kampus? Ah jangan kau anggap aku agresif atau ingin membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dan berteman denganmu. Itu saja."

"Itu bukan agresif nona, tapi itu adalah cara untuk membantuku membalas perasaanmu terhadapku. Kau boleh sering-sering menemuiku, semuanya berawal dari pertemanan kan?"

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai." Seokjin pun keluar dari mobil Namjoon. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung masuk ke apartemen, melainkan menunggu Namjoon pergi terlebih dahulu. Setelah melihat mobil Namjoon sudah cukup jauh, dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen Taehyung yang satu lantai dengan Seokjin, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung. Sesampainya di sana, suatu pemandangan sangat mengagetkan Seokjin.

"Kalian?" tanya Seokjin yang melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok sedang berpegangan tangan di depan pintu apartemen milik Taehyung. Taehyung dan Hoseok yang melihat Seokjin datang pun segera melepas tangan mereka dan tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah, Seokjin. Aku bisa jelaskan." kata Taehyung yang gugup.

"Iya, kita bisa jelaskan Seokjin. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Hoseok juga tampak gugup seperti Taehyung.

"Kalian masuk ke apartemen dan jelaskan padaku!" perintah Seokjin. Hoseok dan Taehyung pun dengan patuh menuruti perintah Seokjin.

Di dalam apartemen Taehyung, mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tamu. Hoseok dan Taehyung pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ku bilang juga apa, kalian itu memang cocok. Untuk apa kalian sembunyikan hahahahaha." Seokjin masih tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah Seokjin, ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi?" Taehyung mulai kesal karena Seokjin terus-terusan tertawa.

"Tuan puteri ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya? Aku heran, aku yang bodoh atau kalian yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan. Ini tiga bulan dan aku tidak sadar jika kalian berpacaran."

"Kau yang bodoh Seokjin! Cepat ceritakan atau kau tidak boleh meminta makananku selama seminggu ini." ancam Taehyung.

"Hoseok, kekasihmu mengancamku. Aku takut." kata Seokjin. Taehyung yang mendengar hal ini malah melotot dan menatap tajam ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin yang melihat hal ini sedikit ketakutan, karena Taehyung sangat seram jika sudah marah. Seokjin pun menceritakan semuanya kepada pasangan kekasih ini.

"Pendekatan selama sebulan apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Hoseok

"Selama aku bersama dia, seminggu atau sebulan pun aku terima."

"Yang perlu kau tahu Seokjin, Namjoon sangat menyukai wanita yang sederhana, pintar, lembut, dan baik. Dia tidak suka dikhianati ataupun dibohongi. Dia berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu karena kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya. Namjoon sangat menghargai kepercayaan." kata Hoseok.

"Terima kasih Hoseok. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini teman-teman, kalian masih berhutang untuk mentraktirku di _café_ yang baru saja buka di daerah Gangnam." pamit Seokjin. Seokjin pun segera meninggalkan sepasang kekasih ini dan pergi ke apartemennya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Seokjin pun bersiap-siap tidur. Sebelumnya, dia mengecek _handphone_ -nya dan melihat jika ada notifikasi pesan. Seokjin kemudian membukanya dan ada banyak sekali pesan, salah satunya dari Namjoon.

 _Namjoon Kim_

 _23.20_ _Aku sudah tiba di rumah_

 _23.40 Hei, kau sudah tidur ya?_

 _23.40 Kau bilang mau mengirimkan pesan kepadaku?_

 _23.41 Baiklah jika kau sudah tidur, selamat malam dan mimpi yang indah nona :)_

Seokjin pun tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Namjoon. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

 _23.42 Aku baru saja mandi dan akan tidur_

 _23.42 Kau tahu? Aku punya berita besar. Taehyung dan Hoseok berpacaran_

Dan sisa malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan saling berkirim pesan hingga salah satu dari mereka tertidur dan obrolan mereka lewat pesan pun terhenti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Seneng banget masih ada yang nge- _review_ FF nggak jelas ini hahaha. FF ini sebenernya berangkat dari pengalaman pribadi sih, tapi cuma beberapa aja sih haha. Btw, seneng banget deh bangtan udah bisa menang 2x di program musik. Wajar sih _Fire_ nagih banget soalnya dan semoga NamJin moment di _comeback_ kali ini makin banyak hahaha.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaaaaa, terima kasiiiiih. Luv!


End file.
